TYTNW Take 2
by Doctors-Master
Summary: During TYTNW Lucy drugs the Master and the Doctor out of boredom. Insanity erupts from it. Now a paradox happens due to someone from the future coming to prevent his times cybermen destroying everything. The paradox will cause a union of past and present Doctors, Masters and companions to work together. To top it all off the Master finds himself in an interesting predicament. Mpreg
1. Ready or Not Here Comes Lucy

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted so go easy on me ok. **

**Now that I've said that I'll say this, too. Don't own Doctor Who or any of their characters, I just own the plot bunnies in my head and any character I make up that isn't theirs. I really, really wish I did own them though. Now on with the show!**

Prolog

Lucy didn't know why she was doing this. All she knew was she was bored. So here she was drugging her "dear husbands" food and that fool the Doctor's, too.

She had told him she had a special dinner planned for all three of them and wanted the Doctor to his rightful look. He had questioned her about it, but shrugged it off when she had said it was the six month anniversary of him becoming Prime Minister. She knew he was being distracted and that it possibly had something to do with a noise he kept hearing. What she didn't know was that what it was that was distracting him, the drums telling him it was a great chance for him to gloat again.

He really should have paid more attention to what she was saying or questioned it further, but then again this story wouldn't have happened if she hadn't and the two men she affected would still be miserable. But let's not get ahead of ourselves and just begin the tale already. It is after all dinner time and they are hungry so let's read this tale and enjoy.


	2. Love Potion 20

**Master and Doctor are gonna be a little to a lot OFC but after a while everyone will be the way I'm going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who just my plot, my lack of sleep and my boredom.**

Chapter 1

Lucy just couldn't help herself. She was hopping and dancing around the table like a little girl. She just knew she was in for a great show tonight. The drug she had picked was and interesting aphrodisiac that Harry, himself, had showed her. He had told her it had a very strong effect on people, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. "Oh, well", she said to the empty room with a sigh. Tonight she was going to get a show of watching her husband's infidelity and tomorrow she was filing for divorce and getting as much as she could get her hands on.

She knew she shouldn't complain he paid for everything clothes, jewelry, and the occasional boy toy. But was it enough? No! She wanted more and from greed grew this great plan. With the entire world viewing almost everything that was going on the Valliant, she would let the world see him rutting like an animal with another man and through embarrassment he would pay any amount for her to say it was some kind sick joke that a group of terrorist were trying to make him look bad.

It wasn't hard for her to choose the man she was going to use. Harry seemed particularly close to the Doctor for some reason so she was going to exploit that weakness. If she was doing this to someone else he would be very proud and that made her grin like the Cheshire cat.

She was broke from her revere by the sounds of voices arguing. She managed to school her appearance back to neutral by the time the two men came in with the UNIT guards following them. She was going to have to figure out what to do about the guards later, even though a threesome sounded good right about now.

She shook her head at the two men as she walked up to them. "Harry, darling", she says, "you mustn't fight with our dinner guest. This is a celebration not an argument." She kisses him soundly on the lips, but doesn't miss the look of jealousy coming from the other man. _Oh, this is just too perfect._ She thought.

She pulls her husband's arm and leads him to the head of the table. "Come eat, drink wine, and be merry. You have been Prime Minister for six months now. It is time for a celebration."

A malicious grin goes across his face, "Yes, I guess I will and you shall join us to, Doctor. My lovely wife", a look of disgust, more like he bit into a lemon, goes across the Doctors face, "has put together this little feast for the three of us to celebrate my six months in office. So, please, sit, eat and thank her cause she is the reason you are you again, right now."

The Doctors head shot up and his usual high pitched "What?!" came out.

The Master waved his hand in an air of dismissal, "She didn't want to be dining with an old mad tonight, but she wanted to have you present, so this is what she asked for. So, say thank you or one of your precious friends gets it." Somewhere deep inside of the Master the moment he said that he hated himself but the drums wouldn't let him retract his words.

Everyone watched as the Doctor schooled his features and put on a smile, looked at Lucy and without a hint of disgust he felt, he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Saxson for inviting me and giving me this opportunity to sit and eat with you both. I very much appreciate this. This meal that you put so much hard work into." They all knew he wanted to vomit saying those words, but all she did was smile, nod and say, "Your welcome." "See was that so hard", the Master asked. Anybody in the universe would have answered that question in a heartbeat *YES!*

They all ate their meal in silence and Lucy kept looking for signs that the aphrodisiac was working, but even half way through their meal, nothing. She was starting to think that didn't put enough in. What she didn't know was she put way more than the recommended amount in. The entire reason the meal was being eaten in silence was due to that and also the fact that Master was redoing all the cameras so they would all shut down cause he was having a feeling this was her doing and he wasn't having this hung over his head.

The Doctor suspected something the moment he was told she asked for him to be there. When he had taken a few bites of his food and started to feel the effects of what she had done, he looked to see if he could tell what she was up to and even though it was very subtle, he saw it, she flicked her eyes to him then to her husband. He could tell that she was trying to see if they were being affected and what surprised him most was that she had done it to her husband as well.

He could also tell she had no idea what the aphrodisiac did, because this one was very unique. It was specifically for finding soul mates to find each other or to prove to people that they were meant for each other, when there was a dispute. For her to get her hands on this she must have broken into the Masters stock without him knowing.

He continued to eat as to not raise suspicion from her, but he could tell she was getting frustrated and would leave soon. That was the moment he was waiting for cause at this moment he was trying to rub one off, while eating and paying attention to what was going on around him.

That moment finally came a few minutes later when she huffed, stood up and yelled, "Well, If No One Is Gonna Talk, I'm Going To Bed!" As she was storming out the Master spoke up, "Boys can you escort her to our rooms and stay there?" "But, sir…" one started to protest, but stopped when he got a glare from him. "This way 'mam", they said to her. All the way down the hall all she could think was, "_Well at least I'm getting laid even if I can't get divorced yet."_ while trying to figure out how to get both men into bed with her.

The Doctor almost praised every deity he could think of when they were gone cause he was about to explode. He could tell the Master hadn't thought that they both had been drugged or he may have had them drag him away, too. Now they were alone and the Master was shifting uncomfortably in his chair due to the drug. With that thought all self-control the Doctor had went out the window. He doesn't know how he managed, but he got up and silently walked up to the other man without him noticing, but with the way he was shifting in his chair a herd of elephants in tutus could have shown up and done a ballet without him batting an eye.

The Doctor just couldn't take it anymore. Before he could reason with himself, he had the Master out of his chair and facing him. Then hands on the other man's waist pinning him to the table and their mouths fight for dominance. Then they're grinding hard against each other, just enough to get them off so they can get out of this room and into someplace more comfortable, preferably with a bed and posts so he can tie up the Master and have him at his mercy. Gods, it been too long, since the last time they slept together, was it his 7th or 8th regeneration. He couldn't remember all he knows is it was too fucking long.

The feeling of being able to think again brought along the worry with it. The worry was caused by how the Master was going to react; slowly he looked down at the man he still had pinned to table and all he saw but lust and a little irritation, but the irritation seems to be aimed at his wedding band which means not at him. "No, no maiming or killing right now, we can think of something special for her later", the Doctor states. "Really Doctor, you are up for some mild torcher." The Master gasped when the Doctor rolled his hips and ground into him, "Not at this point, maybe when I can concentrate on more than wanting to shag you into the floor. Gods, this is your most fuckable regeneration yet." Master panting, "H…ere….. I was just thin…king, the same thing, about you… Fuck it." He pushes the man off him and before he could get confused about being pushed a hand grabs his tie and drags him into the hallway. "What are we doing" he asked. He finds himself slammed up against a wall with his dear Masters mouth on his. When they pulled apart the Master hissed, "We are going to a room, which is private and has a bed and then you are going to prove if you really can fuck me into the floor." Grinning, the Doctor said nothing, but always found it funny that he wanted to be the master of everything, but love being on the bottom when it came to them having sex.

Gods the haze was coming back for both of them and they weren't even at the room. They were close but having the Doctor so close and he keeps groping and grinding against his ass was making it hard to concentrate. He also knew it wasn't his fault he had ate a lot more of the drugged food out of the two of them so he was bound to be more affected. By the time they made it to the room he was just in as much of a haze as his partner and he was having a hard time finding the door handle. When he felt a strong pair of arms pull him into and actually find their way in. As the door closed he turned to the Doctor looking at him suspiciously and the man just cheekily grinned and said, "How often did you put me to the brink and then have to concentrate to actually do something that involved thinking?" Before an answer can be said he finds himself being picked up and carried to the bed, the whole time lip locked and him running his hands through the messy gelled hair. It felt like a blink of an eye while they fought to get each other's clothes off and the Master found himself on his back tied to the bed with their suit ties. The look that his Doctor was giving him sent a delicious shiver down his spine and he couldn't wait to be swallowed up by this man but what the hell was he doing not taking him. No the ass was seemingly searching for something and then it dawned on him like a lighting strike. He found his voice barely to give him the answer to his search, "B..b..bottom….drawer….left…back corner." When the hell had his voice gotten so shaky and he got the answer when he looked over at the man and saw his eyes light up finding exactly what he was looking for. It had been so long, too long since they were together and with the current aphrodisiac running through their body is was more than enough proof that they were supposed to be together but in the end he'd fuck it up due to the drums. All the sudden the drums weren't as fun as they use to be but before he could continue brooding he felt the bed shift and saw the most beautiful sight ever the Doctor…. his Doctor crawling towards him on all fours. Gods, he looked like living sex.

Their mouths found each other battling for dominance which was hard for the one tied down having his soon-to-be lover's hand traveling up and down his body and every so often stopping to give his cock a playful squeeze, tweak a nipple or even dip his finger into his navel. That was ok until the Doctors hands came up to go into his hair and he brushed the back it his left ear. He head gasped so hard that is startled the Doctor out of his painfully slow appreciation of the body under his control. "Master, a..are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I", worry was evident when he voiced his questions and the Master for the life of him couldn't lie cause at this odd moment in time even though the drums were there they weren't in control so he shook his head no but he could see he was actually going to need to speak to assure him, "Do you remember the Cheetah Virus?" A slow nod came from the worrywart. "I was never able to fully get rid of it so the back of my ears are sensitive and I sometimes find myself napping in the warm sunlight when I can. Are you laughing at me?" The Doctor was vehemently shaking his head no but his body language and the grin on his face told a whole other story. "Here I go telling you a very difficult thing to deal with cause you seem worried and now you're picking on me. Fine see if…mmmpphh" His rant was cut short by the Doctor deciding he heard enough and kissing was the only way to stop him. Well, not the only way. While he kissed him, his hand went back up to his ear and started scratching it and after a while he swore heard him purring.

As the kisses got more intense so did the haze and the Master didn't know when but the other mouth dislodged from his mouth and went down his body leaving trails of kisses, bites and hickys. In the haze he managed to link his mind and he wasn't even sure how all he knew was he sent one warning to his over enthusiastic lover. _***I better be able to cover those with my clothes Theta or pain will be definite***_ Startled only for a moment did the man stop his assault on his skin and then he seem to return with extreme vigor as if taking it as a challenge. He almost laughed at what he may do to him and at the moment all he can think of is the dress he bought Lucy but she refuses to wear cause of the color. _Yeah that the ticket I'll make…(_gasps and moans_)oh gods, I forgot how good a mouth feels on there.._ His mind going completely blank due to the fact that the man who had just turned him to putty just by starting to suck him off. He may be the 10th regeneration but he never forgot how to give perfectly good head (not like anyone knew cause there was no way in hell he'd ever blow Jack no matter how hard he tried, that man was no Master.) He couldn't contain the grin and the Master bucked into his mouth. While his mouth was somewhat occupied he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He looked to see if he was getting paid attention to and saw the other man was about to look and took him in all the way deep throating him and his dear Master began to writhe around in pleasure. The only reason he was distracting him was his last regeneration preferred for him to take him hard and fast with no prep and he didn't think it was possible since he knew he was bigger than the last time and the Masters new body may not be able to handle that much pain. As he slid his first finger in he heard a gasp and his head jerked up to see if he was in any pain. "Cheater, using your mouth like that to distract me, so you can try and prepare me." The Doctor growled and after sliding a second finger in he placed his free hand just above the Masters shoulder to get him at eye level, "Don't be stupid. I know I'm bigger that the last time and I can tell right now you are a hell of a lot tighter than the last time." His face began to flame with a blush. He knew he was tighter being in a body smaller than any of his other regenerations but the idea that this skinny, bony prick could be bigger than his 8th regeneration didn't even occur to him. By the time the third finger was add to stretch him the Doctor was in such a haze he knew he was going to have to undo the binds so he wouldn't cause severe damage and when he releases the binds the other man gives him a strange look until he see the pure unadulterated lust in the others eyes with just a sliver of control holding him back from throwing him on the bed and truly fucking him into the mattress. That last sliver of control is lost the moment he removes his fingers and pounces on the Minister. Now the man is truly finding out what it means to be thoroughly shagged into the bed. He even got a couple of chances to ride him, Gods he didn't know at that angle you had an easier time at hitting his prostrate till now he was going to have to try that more often. But, right now they were both beyond sated and really, really tired. Tomorrow they knew the drums would return but for now they were holding on for dear life of each other praying for tomorrow would never come or for an answer to getting rid of the drums so they could be together with no problems.

So what do you think? Good so far? I'm not done yet just keep reading by the ending this story shall be spec-tac-u-lar (does the little hand movement Master does in the End of Time).

Review Review Review


	3. The Destruction of the 51st Century

**Ok, this chapter going on a little trip away from current events so bear with me we'll be back to regularly scheduled weirdness after we add our future person who will start creating our paradox that starts bring everything together. If you figure out who he is to keep quiet I want it to be a surprise for those who don't get it right away.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who but you can see where the show would have gone if I would have. (Closes eyes and drools at smexy Doctor and Master making out) Down bunnies, down, not till the next chappie.**

**Sorry people just realized Jenny came after so can't use her.  
**

Chapter 2

Somewhere in the 51st Century a new breed of Cybermen are created. They are powerful enough to destroy time itself so they reshape it in their image. They are more cold and calculating than any Cyberman or woman that has ever been created. Standing at the top of the dying section of time three loan figures stand.

"what the hell do you mean everyone's dead? Martha …. no not Martha. That can't be. Jack… Jack Harkness is immortal. How the hell can he be dead?"

The speaker cries for all that is lost. Jack, Martha, … Jenny and all the rest, but most of all he cries for the Doctor. He was all alone now. It all went to hell when the Doctor died. Stupid ass had to kill himself to try and heal the Master from the imbalance that he had due to an incomplete resurrection. He used up all his regeneration energy doing it killing himself instead. That ass, he should have never been saved if it meant the end of everything. This section of time was to be gone soon, but what could he do. The last of the Ood looked at him, "What would you if you could stop this? Where would you go in time?" Dull lifeless eyes stared at the final living creatures, soon to be wiped out by the Cybemen's destruction, "I'd stop Lucy from killing Master, end the drums, and make sure that Doctor, Master and everyone had enough information to end these maniacs, but it's not possible." "Why is it not?" "Because", he snarls, "I would have to be two people due to the fact that I don't want the surviving one to have these awful memories and I also can't do it alone." "If we gave you two people that would receive their memories, which could help you, who would you choose?" Who would he choose that was a loaded question. The only reason he was even willing to save Master was cause the Doctor would probably fall apart without him and there was another reason but he was never told why the man was never really supposed to be shot by Lucy. He hope the reason would come since he was never really supposed to be resurrected cause he destroyed all his energy but there was an energy that brought him back that wasn't his own and he really wanted to know what it was so that old ghost could be laid to rest. In the middle of this little tirade he realized who he wanted so he spoke the names, "Jack Harkness and Martha Jones."

Hope, something the Ood hadn't seen in a long time, spread across his face. Now was the time to send him back and save everything and everyone. He closed his eyes and the last of the energy of that part of the timeline wrapped him in warmth and when he opened them again he found himself on the Valliant not two days after the Master and Doctor were drugged and so began his journey to fix things starting with getting down to Earth and finding Martha.

Ok, it a short chappie but good don't always mean long. I know this chapter may be confusing to some but you have to trust me because it will help later and also trust me cause I'm the Doctor. ;)


	4. Thoughts of the Day

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and our regularly scheduled dose of insanity. Now for some questions who our future guest who has come to save the time line, are the three he asked for going to be able to help and when am I going to add some more smexy Master and Doctor time in? The answers to those questions sadly won't be told in this chappie but don't worry the time is coming and then everything will fall into place and Master and Doctor will finally be together like they are supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who but I dream I will someday and then I'm gonna fix that story line.**

Chapter 3

The Masters POV

The drums, the drums, oh god, the drums. One, two, three, four. Louder and louder which each passing day. Ever since that night of pure bliss two months ago the drums have been revoltingly loud. I try to block them out. I turned the Doctor into an old man again to try and appease them, but that didn't help, nothing helped. I gave up and started trying to do some good. I don't know what happened I was about to give in and start a killing spree again to calm them, but the night before I was going to give up a strange feeling came over me. I thought Lucy had tried to drug me again (even though she swears she had no idea why the food made me sick, I know that what didn't happen that night but she doesn't need to know now does she) but that wasn't it. It felt like everything in the universe had shifted and I needed to stay calm for whatever was coming. The drums have not been happy with me since then. The never ending pounding has gotten worse. All I've ever wanted was a little true happiness is that so much to ask for? No drums and me getting to travel the universe with the Doctor. The drums think I'm asking too much, but who asked them anyways?

Yesterday, a man, with the ugliest face I had ever seen, told me he could get rid of the drums, but I had to be patient cause if he turned them down too fast he could kill me. I asked him how long it would take and he said four months. The drums crescendo at that time telling me to kill him and I realized the drums were terrified of this man so he may be able to help. I told him of the Doctor's promise to help get rid of the drums and he tells me that he would have in time, but we don't have that kind of time right now. He seemed scared of something, but it wouldn't be a surprise if it was me he feared cause my reputation precedes me. I wonder if he's a time traveler like the freak. Not sure, too tired to ask. Drums are mildly quieting. I can see the Doctor's scared. Is it of my sanity, my love or for my sanity, my sweet? I don't know I'm too tired. I think I'll take a nap, just lay my head on my arms. Never thought a table could be so comfortable. Someone places a blanket on my shoulders and I'm sure I may have thanked them, not sure anymore. I hear the banshee coming in but she is dragged out before I can lift my head. Sleep. The drums have faded some for the first time in two months.

Doctor POV

The drums are getting pretty bad, almost everyone on the Valiant is starting to hear them, but it not their sanity I fear for. I know if they are hearing it must be absolutely loud in his head and the gods the reverb from hearing what they're hearing it. He hasn't slept soundly or really at all in nearly two months. It started with just barely sleeping but the last few weeks have been not at all.

A man came by a few days ago and spoke to him. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I needed to know what he wanted. He told him he could help with the drums and I would have been able to help, but there is not enough time to wait. The hollowness in his eyes and voice told me something bad was going to happen and four months is all we had to spare. Today he looks like he is gonna fall asleep and a nap would do him some good. One of the ladies running around actually put a blanket on him and he honestly thanked her. I've never heard a place go that dead silent before now and she just smiled and patted his head like you would do a small child. I wonder how she would react if she found out he was over 900 years old. Probably wouldn't faze her she acts like a mother to all except one of the Valiant. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear of should I say she. Lucy was already in full tirade when she came in, but a UNIT member quickly escorted her out. Good he doesn't need to be bothered and woke up by the living banshee. He needs sleep not getting his ear chewed off by her. Sleep is all he really needs at this point especially with the drums calming down.

Jack's POV

The treatment in the cells has been getting better and food is being served regularly. Master's trying. Something must have severely changed compared to the last time we went through this, but I can see he's trying and so can everyone else. The drums are beating so loud everyone can hear them. He needs sleep and food and in my professional opinion another good old fashion romp with the Doctor is well, just what the "doctor" ordered. Saw K yesterday, came down here after he talked with the Master. Said the Doctor was trying to look inconspicuous, while eavesdropping so he didn't need an excuse to speak with him. I hope the Master is sleeping today. He needs it, we all do, but he needs extra sleep due to all that not sleeping he's done. I think that's what I need too, sleep.

Martha's POV

I spent the last two months, with K, spreading the word about the Doctor. With what is coming now the Master seems like a minimal threat. With all the memories of a distant horrified future. He meant to just have the memories of us working together not my death and the death of so many others especially not Jack. Who knew that there was honestly a way to kill him? K blames himself that I remember, but I told him I needed to remember it all so I can help him. I heard Master hasn't tried to maim or kill anyone in the last couple of months. I also heard he hasn't been sleep too well, something about the drums getting too loud. I think the reason Master is getting better is K causing a sever paradox, cause I know Master wasn't being this good the last time. You can feel that time is warping cause of his presence, but he is needed and this paradox may be the ticket to win fighting the Cybermen when they come. This time around nothing may be the same on the Valiant except maybe Lucy trying to shoot Master, but she won't have a chance, the bitch. Well, we'll have to wait and see wont we. I hope K gets back soon. He went for a visit on the Valiant, disguised of course. I think I'm gonna take a nap now while waiting.

K POV

Being here for already two months has proven to be good. My first day here caused enough of a shift that instead of the Master going on a rampage three days after of the best lay he had in a while, he tried to improve things for the people. The drums are still trying to dictate the Master's life, but after this time of helping Martha, it's now time to shift my attention to helping him out. We only have four months till Lucy's betrayal and I plan on using those months slowly getting rid of the drums. The drums were angry with him that much you could tell coming onto the ship. People were actually complaining of the drums themselves. I will have to deal with the source, well sorta the source, I don't want to deal with Rassilon and the rest of the Time Lords now or ever. I'm starting to forgive the man, well, both men really, for the Doctor's death. Neither could have seen where the day that Lucy shot him and he refused to regenerate would have led them. All either wanted was to travel the stars together, but the drums wouldn't let them. The Master chose a second option that he thought was available was not to regenerate in hopes the Doctor could have some peace, instead of worrying what the drum were going to convince him to do next. He really meant to stay dead not come back on whatever energy it was that was draining like mad out of him. A love like that was heart breaking. Well, it's time to change this tragedy into a love story that has a happy ending. The drums are fading and everything is falling into place now all we have to do is get everyone ready for the fight they weren't expecting.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Going to get started on the next. Soon all shall be reviled and my fave couple will be together and the paradox will be bringing all the Doctors, Masters and companions together. The Cybermen cometh, will everyone be ready? **

**Review Review Review**


	5. Author Note

Well as I was thinking about what to do next for my story I realized I forgot to give a big thanks to the inspiration to this story and to say that is my favorite fan-made video to date about both of them. so thanks and everyone check out where my inspiration came for from but don't worry my story will have a happy ending.

Master/Doctor - A Gallifreyan Love Story Pt. I on YouTube .

It makes me cry every time I watch it.


End file.
